


Numb

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ho-Tan is Trans, Silly, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Triple Drabble, VexTan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ho-Tan needs a bit of help after Vex falls asleep on top of her.





	Numb

Ho-Tan loves cuddling with Vex, but it sometimes isn’t as lovely as she remembers. Such as all the times when he falls asleep as they are cuddling, and Ho-Tan ends up pinned down by his sleeping body, unable to move. Which, after a while, becomes rather uncomfortable.

Today is one of those times. She and Vex have been cuddling on the sofa in their favourite living room, but Vex has long since nodded off to sleep. Which means that Ho-Tan is now stuck sat next to him with his heavy head leaning on her shoulder, and Vex’s legs effectively pinning her own to the sofa (interlocking your legs when cuddling is definitely overrated). And it was rather sweet at first, but now her arm is going numb and she needs to have a drink, but she can’t bring herself to wake Vex up. He always looks so peaceful when he is sleeping.

After what seems like forever, Pressley wanders into the room, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looks at Ho-Tan and grins.

“All right, there, Ho-Tan?”

“Ha ha,” she says sarcastically. “Are you going to help or just stand there?”

“Just stand here,” Pressley says, and Ho-Tan wishes she had a cushion to throw at him. “No, but seriously, what do you want me to do?”

“Just the usual,” Ho-Tan says, and it makes her laugh to think how they both know exactly what she means. Just how many times has this happened?

“Righto,” Pressley says, sipping his whiskey as he wanders off.

And then, suddenly, Pressley comes rushing back into the room.

“Boo!” he yells, and Vex awakes with a start.

Unlike Ho-Tan, he has no problem with waking up Vex.

As Vex catches his breath and wonders what is going on, Pressley smiles.

“Problem solved.”


End file.
